


Wedding in Whitestone:Familial

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: cr femslash week 2019 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, crfemslash, critrolefemslash, kayssandra, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Kaylie, never thought that she would be here, never thought when she left on her quest to kill her father that she'd have a happy ending at the end of her story.  Yet here she was, getting married to a beautiful, rich, classy woman that shouldn't even be giving her the time of day.  Her life is fantastic, and if she could survive her wedding it was only going to get better.





	Wedding in Whitestone:Familial

**Author's Note:**

> Crfemslash week day 5 prompt: Family. Don’t have much to say here, more notes at the end. If you like, leave a review, a reblog or a comment please, really makes me feel better as a writer to get feedback of any kind

“You look beautiful,” a voice came from behind her.  


Kaylie half smiled without turning around, “you shouldn’t sneak up on someone as nervous as me like that,” she said as she did her best to fix her hair in the mirror. Her short hair was easy to manage, but hard to do things with and she wanted to try something special, if only for today.  


“I know,” Scanlan said unworried, “but it's a father's right to see his little girl on her big dad and tell her how proud of her he is.”  


Four years ago Kaylie would have laughed at the idea of wanting Scanlan, her father, to be proud of her. Four years ago he was just some silver tongued asshole who had knocked her mother up and abandoned them. Four years ago the only thing she wanted to do was humiliate and kill him, but they were both better people now. He had helped save the world, had showed her how good of a man and a father he could be, and they both learned that love and forgiveness went a lot farther than the songs and stories made it out to be. It had put her on a better path, it had led her to the woman who she loved and loved her, even if Scanlan didn't know it, for that alone she'd forgive him for pretty much anything. “Thanks dad,” Kaylie said turning around and giving her father a hug, growing up she had never known what it was like to have a father's love, turns out it's pretty alright. “I mean it, hearing you say that means more than you know.” Before they could break the embrace she heard sniffing sound, “are you crying old man,” she teased because her eyes definitely were not watering up.  


“Yes,” Scanlan said easily, he had learned long ago that lying to the people you cared about led to nothing good and neither did keeping things from them. “I'm just so happy for you, I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances Kaylie,” both of them tried very hard to forget what led to him finding out who she was, “but the fact that I've had you in my life has made me a better man. I'm not sure if I'm a good man yet, but I'll never stop trying to be the father you deserve, I promise.” Since the battle with Raishan he had never broken a promise to her, and he wasn't going to start now.  
“

You’re getting their old man,” Kaylie said her voice dripping with affection. “I still can’t believe I’m here though. A few years ago, I was the bastard daughter of a quilter in Kymal who made her living playing flute in a band of rogues and thieves. My only goal in life was to track you down and kill you. Now I’m here, getting married to a high lady and real noblewoman, I can’t say I understand what she sees in me-,” Kaylie stated to say, but Scanlan cut her off.  


“She sees someone special and amazing, Kaylie, she sees someone she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with,” Scanlan assured his daughter. “I know it’s hard to believe how loved you are, I’ve had that problem to, sometimes it’s easier to just run than stay and figure that out,” he said ashamed. “But trust me it’s always worth it to stay, if you’re going to take anything away from me and our time together take that piece of knowledge. I didn’t learn it until a few years ago, maybe my life would have been better if I learned it earlier. Maybe I would have been a man worthy of being your father earlier. But, not more of that nonsense,” Scanlan said offering his little girl hsi arm, “shall we?”  


Smiling, Kaylie took his arm, “come on old man, let's go meet my woman.” With that the two gnomes walked arm and arm down the halls of Whitestone Castle until they reached the great hall. Kynan and his riflemen lined the hall like honor guards and opened the door with a smile. They waited five beats until the music started and started their walk down the aisle. Dr. Dranzel’s violin softly sung through the air as it was played deftly by the half-orcs massive hands. The good doctor was doing his best to hold back tears of pride as he watched his two proteges walk to the altar. Esilmere and Kent playing the wedding march along with their boss keeping him in line. Zedd sat with Samson in the front row of her guests, just so Kaylie could keep an eye on them.  


When she approached the troupe a few months ago to ask them to play at her wedding she made them promise none of their normal trickery shit. No panhandling or pickpocketing, no swiping the silverware and plates, just a simple easy gig and they’d be paid more gold then they’d ever get pickpocketing and she wouldn’t remind her soon to be sister in law of what happened in Greyskull. She could do things like this as the court bard of Whitestone.  


JB Trickfoot and Grog stood on her side as her bridesmaids while Keyleth and Vex stood opposite of them, they were all smiling at her, Grog was crying, and Kaylie did her best to smile back. Pike stood at the altar ready to marry her and her bride to be, looking proud and angelic as always. It was the longest walk of Kaylie’s life, she didn’t want to bolt but her feet sure did, every instinct screamed to run, despite what she wanted, but she managed to get to the end of the aisle somehow. “I’m very proud of you,” Scanlan said kissing his daughter on the cheek before taking his place.  


And then Kaylie felt alone up there, even though she had the most powerful people in all of Exandria in her corner. But fear wasn’t logical, even surrounded by friends and family, she was terrified and her heart felt like it was exploding. It seemed like an eternity until Dr. Dranzel started up the wedding march again, and then she saw her, Cassandra De Rolo the Lady of Whitestone and the love of Kaylie’s life walking side by side with her brother. Suddenly, all the nerves were gone and the only thing that mattered was Cassandra. She looked beautiful, a traditional long white gown that hugged her frame in a respectable manner, her long white and brown hair tied back in braids. Everything just seemed okay for the young Shorthalt now that she was here.  


It felt like it took forever for them to reach the altar, but at the same time it felt like they were there in an instant. Percival kissed his sister’s cheek and muttered a, “you look beautiful Cass,” before giving a nod to Kaylie and taking his place. He didn’t need to give Kaylie a warning, he given her one already when the engagement was first announced, nothing rude or overtly threatening just a warning from a man who had lost everything and was slowly getting back what he had lost and do anything to make sure no one took it away from him again.  


Cassandra ascended the dias where Kaylie and brought their hands together, “You look beautiful Kaylie,” Cassandra said sweetly, she felt no need to pretend to be a stuffy aristocrat, not now, not with her love on their day. Kaylie didn’t even hear much of what Pike was saying, Cassandra de Rolo was the only thing that mattered until Pike said, “the brides have written their own vows, and wish to share them with us. Cassandra if you will,” she nodded to the de Rolo so she could start.  


“I don’t know what happened, but I knew then and there that I wanted to be near you, I wanted to hear you sing, I wanted to know everything about this strange beautiful woman that I had died with, came back beside, and brought my damaged heart to life in ways I never thought possible. I almost ruined us, my pride and my fear almost damned up, but I didn’t realize who I was falling in love with. You serenaded me every night standing beneath my balcony despite me giving you a room in the palace, when I tried to chase you away by telling you the things I’ve done, and you kissed away my tears and scars. I’ve never met someone who was so gentle and understanding Kaylie, despite how much you’re down on yourself you lifted me up. You’re the most amazing and caring woman I’ve ever met Kaylie, I don’t know why you seem so down on yourself my love, but I promise I’m going to spend every day of our lives making you realize how wonderful you are,” she said kissing Kaylie’s knuckles while her gnomish bride was struggling not to cry.  


“Dammit Cas,” Kaylie said wiping her eyes on her shoulder of her dress, “I should have gone first, now I’m not going to be able to get through this without crying.”  


“It’s okay darling,” Cassandra said with patented De Rolo mixture of sincerity and teasing, “you’re beautiful when you cry.”  


“No, I’m not going to let you win here,” Kaylie said, recovering herself. “Cas, I love you,” she said starting to get that bardic tongue of hers to work, “I don’t really know what a girl like you sees in a girl like me, but I’m glad that for once in your life you were stupid and gave me a chance. That night in Vasselheim so long ago, we were brought back to life and I made a stupid joke when we learned that fucking lich was locked away forever. It’s kind of what my family does when we’re about to break, we make sexual jokes that aren’t funny. But somehow that night you came to my room and struck me dumb. I mean who wouldn’t, the most beautiful classy woman you’ve ever seen knocks on you door holding a bottle of wine that cost more than I’d ever make in my life, how could I say no when I desperately needed someone to just make me feel alive. So after a night, after admittedly really great sex,” there were some groans from her dad and Percy and some in the crowd, but there were a lot of laughs. Cass smiled and that was all that mattered, “I kind of expected you to be gone. I was used to being left, I was used to being treated like I was nothing, I was a flutist in a band of misfits and you were a noble lady who lived in a castle, what more could you want for me than a night, or a few admittedly fantastic hours. But you stayed, you stayed in my arms and I never felt so scared that I’d wake up somewhere awful because it was too good to be true. Hell up to maybe five minutes ago, part of me felt everything was just some ridiculous, overly complicated prank because I’m so messed up. But then I saw, in that dress walking down the aisle and all those thoughts went away because even if I had powerful enough enemies willing to fuck me over this badly, I know you wouldn’t do that to me. Cass, I’m a gnome, I’ve always been short and I always will be, but the way you look at me makes me feel like I’m the tallest person in the room. I don’t know where we’re going to go from here, but I know that I want to be your wife wherever we go.”  


Now Cassandra’s eyes were watering waiting to kiss her bride to be, Pike, cleared her throat gently to remind them they were at a wedding ceremony. “By the blessing of Sarenrae,” Pike said and her wings of white light burst from her back. “By the Light of Pelor,” Pike nodded to Vex who glowed with a bright white light slightly, “by the wit of Iounn,” she nodded to Scanlan whose eyes glowed purple and a third eye appeared on his forehead. “By their words of dedication and love to each other there can be no further proof of their love., by the exchanging of the rings, ” Pike said nodded to each of them. Cassandra first,“Repeat after me, ‘with this ring, I take you as my wife for the rest of our days.’”  


“With this ring I take you as my wife,” Cassandra said placing a band of gold on Kaylie’s finger and giving her gnomish bride a loving smile.  


“And now you Kaylie,” Pike turned to her fellow gnome, “repeat after me, ‘with this ring I take you as my wife for the rest of our days.’”  


“With this ring, I take you as my wife for the rest of our days,” Kaylie managed to say without looking away from her wife’s eyes.  


“By the power vested in me by Whitestone and the Church of Sarenrae, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” Pike said in a loud proud voice, and Kaylie took the opportunity to dip her wife into the kiss of her life while their friends and family applauded.  


When they finally broke the kiss, Kaylie and Cassandra just smiled and stared at each other mid dip. “Hey,” Kaylie said softly smiling at her wife.  


“Hey, yourself,” Cassandra said giggling. Eventually she was pulled up and they faced their friends and family, leaving down the aisle hand in hand, ready to face what the world sent their way together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know why I love these two together as much as I do, I just really like the idea of them finding each other after Vox Machina killed them by accident. I also like how they were both missing family members of the main characters that had a hard past and I could see them getting together. Also I forgot about Keeper Yennen and Archi until the story was mostly written, they might have either performed the ceremony or gave Cassandra away, but I think Percy and Pike were kind of the right choice. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
